Nature
by randomfics
Summary: Unicron knew one thing as he looked into the enraged face. He was in love. With a sentient planet. Crap.
1. Chapter 1

Unicron muttered to himself as he floated in the vast regions of space, unwilling to stop his drifting, and not willing to give up eating planets. Even if it was getting boring lately. All of the planets were _dead_. Not a single one of them had any sort of sentience at all, and didn't fill him up. No, he simply became emptier, and emptier.

If he were human, an sigh would of escaped him by now. If only Primus was nearby somewhere, so that way they could fight, and Primus would either run or defeat him and send him hurtling off into space. It wasn't like his nemesis could actually kill him, any more then he could actually kill Primus. Swallow him, yes. Kill him, no. That was beyond his great ability-

Something tugged at his CPU, reminding him of the sort of signals Primus sent out. He turned, as much as a planet could, and grabbed a hold of the faint transmissions. They were… coming from the very corner of the galaxy, far, far away.

Curious, he began tracing the faint emissions, following them back.

--

The tall, green skinned woman smiled gently, her long, green hair a tangle of birds' nests and fox dens. "Well, my sister Gaia, what have you been up to lately? Still keeping us on the careful course around Star?"

"Yes, Nature." The ebony skinned woman smiled back. Her own hair was that of a pure gold, so pure no human could ever hope to lay hands on it. Her own, lean, graceful body was mirrored after the humans, but only for convenience. "Why do you ask? It is not like we can avoid each other."

"Yes, I still don't like you making that huge landslide over my beautiful garden." Nature scowled at Gaia, the only answer she got back was a razor sharp smile. "Anyways, I wanted to actually ask you if you'd be alright allowing a little lava and ash over at… what do humans call it again? Oh yes, the 'middle-west regions of the united states'."

"United States is capitalized. And no, I won't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, even if they are doing a good job with the fertilizers and crop rotation, many of my poor plants complain that they feel tired. Are you sure you won't?"

Gaia sniffed, her nose wrinkling at her sister. "Yes, I'm sure. I have a very special reason for doing everything, and creating a volcano in the middle of my very _carefully_ flat plains would be just disastrous! I'm already working hard at those islands and moving those continents around, let alone create another volcano!"

Nature sighed, but Gaia ignored her as she stood. "I feel sorry for the humans that think we're the same, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure, rub it in my face that in a moment you can wipe out everything I nurture." Nature grumbled, but her own body stood.

The two sisters only very rarely used these bodies to communicate, only using them when they were the most bored with watching humans and dealing with the billions of little things. "Do you think I should whip up another natural disaster?" Gaia asked thoughtfully. "Humans have been getting rather cocky lately."

"Please no Gaia, I'm still recovering from that huge tsunami and hurricanes you've been pounding me with lately."

"True." Gaia reflected for a moment, and then turned to her sister. "Do you want to walk among humans?"

"I have to deal with them every day, I mean, I am part of them. I came to relax with you." Nature pointed out. "All you really have to do with them is letting them use you to walk all over and grow their food."

Gaia shivered, the earth shivering slightly with her. "Yes. I hate it when they mine though. It hurts."

Nature wrapped a comforting arm around her sister as the flowers perked up from their drooping in the hot sun. "Don't worry about it Sis-" She was about to go on in this comforting vein, when Gaia froze, body nearly dropping back to become part of what it had been created from out of shock.

Some piece of _metal_ was penetrating her specially and carefully created protective layer she had created with Nature. Nature frowned as Gaia froze, and her own consciousness spread across the planet, seeking what had made her freeze up so badly.

She couldn't find anything in the nanosecond it took to search the entire planet and over. "Gaia?"

"The sky! It's penetrating our shield! Make it go away!"

Nature turned around fast, her consciousness now extending for the sky, as the tiny microbes that floated through the air finally began telling here that something was penetrating the gaseous protective layer that she and Gaia had placed up. "Gaia, c'mon."

The bodies disappeared from the small clearing in the middle of Europe, to reform almost the exact same over in a huge cornfield located in Montana. Both heads craned upwards to look at the wildly streaking piece of metal, headed down towards the ground. Nature scowled, compelling humans to suddenly find some reason to find the ground particularly interesting for some reason.

Both could hear a distant swearing in the background as a man found that a hold suddenly opened up underneath his bicycle, and a car a distance away found itself with the same exact problem. A few people suddenly saw wild animals that didn't normally show themselves to humans go bounding across their paths.

But that still left that metallic, strange object come crashing down to Earth. It reminded her of the time when Gaia had asked her help to freeze some sort of alien in the ice after he had so rudely landed on her.

The alien had been going after some giant cube, but the humans had both tucked away elsewhere. Nature wasn't concerned about that alien anymore. Only about the one coming down to rest on her sister right now. There was a screaming crunch as the hole appeared in the cornfield, and Gaias' mouth tightened imperceptibly.

The large piece of metal unfolded, creating a human shaped giant robot. Gaia strode forward, demanding, "Who are you?" The frozen cold tones mirrored her face exactly.

"I am Unicron." His voice mirrored the human language, and he crossed his arms, staring down at her. "Who are you?"

She bristled, the plants around her beginning to creep upwards. Gaia spoke softly, "My name, as humans say, is Gaia. Or Earth. I am this planet. This is my sister, Nature. She is the one who takes care of the growing things and animals."

Unicron snorted. "Organics."

Nature bristled, her eyes smoldering with outrage. "Do you have a _problem_ with 'organics'?"

Gaia wrapped one hand around her sister's arm. Nature, while usually fickle, couldn't stand anyone laughing at her power. Nature didn't bother shaking it off, the very agitated presence of the animals speaking volumes for her.

"Organic life is sloppy, messy, inefficient, and silly." Every word could've been a nail pounded into a coffin. Natures face paled with each word, breath freezing in indignation. He viewed her for a moment, and shrugged. "I ought to kill you right now."

He leveled a gun at her. Gaia moved to open the earth beneath him, when Nature placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gaia, let me take care of this."

Gaia had no chance to protest as Nature gestured imperiously. A vine flickered out, wrapping its way around the body as the giant robot brought his gun up. Gaia sighed, as her sister didn't blink. The vine threaded its way into the cracks in the armor, and pushed _out_.

The surprise that washed across his face as he dropped was amusing. The earth quivered in California as Gaia muffled her chuckle. The robot found himself looking up into Natures face as a giant tree grew around him. "Next time you condemn organics, _don't_ do it in my hearing range!" Nature hissed, before the body was shut down.

----------

Unicron twitched, surprised. He had animated a body left lying around from the last time he had caught up to Primus and Primus's precious creations had managed to fend him off long enough for Primus to escape.

And now he knew one thing. He was in love.

----------

A/n: Do not look at me, it was a stupid bunny from the bunny farm! They were the ones who said were talking about Gaia becoming sentient! And yes, Primus might be coming in, but I'll only continue this if people find it interesting enough. Otherwise, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaia glanced down at the twisted, wrecked body that lay unmoving on the ground. "Nature, I think you killed him."

Nature snorted, her eyes still glowering at the metallic body. She was furious with the absolute _nerve _of the alien, insulting her careful work. "So? Survival of the fittest. Would you mind getting rid of the body? I don't ever want to see it in one piece ever again."

Gaia smiled at her sister, before the ground rumbled softly, the earth opening to eat up the body. "Don't worry; I'll transport the metal over to where they're mining iron over in Mexico. As for now, I suggest you get rid of the evidence that it was ever here."

Nature regarded the large hole in the corn crops. "I suppose."

Her body melted into the ground, skin flashing velvet green of nearly full grown corn, before the body disappeared and the corn rose. "It isn't as good as when it grows slow motion, the cobs will be a bit undersized, but all in all, it's a good job I think."

Gaia nodded, murmuring, "Well, I do believe that it was nice to relax a little with you Nature, but for now, I think I'll go back to my volcanoes. Either that or have fun coming up with more fossilized remains for those poor scientists to find."

The sisters couldn't exactly part, but their consciousnesses drifted away from each other, as each turned to their own separate, encompassing task.

------

Unicron moved slowly and ponderously in his course for Gaia, CPU poking at the problem at hand. He knew that he had seriously messed up introducing himself to the two females. Two. Females. One was a sentient planet, like him and Primus, the other was in charge of organic growing.

Unicron sighed in bliss at the remembrance of the furious, beautiful face and the power that crackled in the air. If she were to ever come onto his actual body, she could probably find some way to kill him. Or at least invalidate him. She was something he absolutely must have.

He paused for a few moments, debating the wisest course of the only plan he could actually think of that might just work. At last he sighed, and sent a message off to Primus.

---

Primus regarded the message in half laughter, half consternation. It was short, extremely short. And very much to the point. Of course, if he could just figure out if it was yet another trick of Unicron trying to pull him out of hiding or if it was truly the real thing would remain yet to be seen. He personally was banking on it was another trick.

Of course, it could not be a trick. Frustrated, Primus glowered at the message. "I'm in love." _That's it. He couldn't have sent me more information, like who's he in love with or something like that._

He moved the message to the side, and busied himself with his creations. In the course of an orn, more mechs had fallen in love and were trying to figure out how to confess, then the usual rate in the past vorn. And still his CPU turned back to the mysterious message.

At last he caved in, and sent back a reply. :_With who?_:

---

Unicron smirked. He knew Primus wouldn't be able to resist asking. He just knew it. :_With a femme on a sentient planet. She's in charge of nurturing organics._: As he sent off the message, he wished he could see Primus's face.

Until he remembered when slight problem with his falling in love with an organic. He remembered that he had eaten several sentient planets before. _Slag, this could be a problem in the future courtship rituals_. It could be a very, very big problem.

A breem later Unicron received his reply. :_You fell in love with __**what**__?_:

:_I told you! I fell in love with a sentient planets sister! That's why I need your help._:

There was a long moment of silence, over which Unicron waited anxiously for a reply. It took him a few moments to realize that Primus was either laughing his head off, or dropped the conversation in disgust. :_Don't you dare laugh at me._: Unicron messaged.

It was a long five breems before Primus finally replied, :_You actually are serious, aren't you?_:

:_Yes, I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be serious? Do you know how serious I am? I will even let her sister Gaia go free and not be eaten that is how serious I am._: He sent off the message, before remembering his earlier dilemma.

:_You don't think she'll hold it against me for eating other planets, do you?_:

Primus swallowed a laugh at how frantic Unicron had sounded before a cold feeling settled into his stomach. Unicron was supposed to be the harbinger of destruction and death. Primus wasn't sure what he had done to make Unicron chase him, trying to eat him, however, if he got fixated on another planet-

It could turn out very bad for that planet. Primus could transform and fend off Unicron, he seriously doubted that the other planet could. :_Unicron, what suddenly made you deicide you were in love?_:

Unicron was silent for a moment, before gradually messaging back, :_It's hard to explain. After she destroyed the body that I animated, I knew I had to have her. If she ever got on my body, I believe she could completely invalidate me. I really must have that power._:

If Primus could, he'd bang his head upon the wall. :_Then you aren't in love with the femme, you're in love with the pow…_:

The words broke off as he realized what Unicron had just messaged him. He hurriedly reran through the message, optics caught by '_if she ever got on my body, I believe she could completely invalidate me._'. No, no normal femme could do such a thing. Nor could any normal planet.

:_The power and the femme are impossible to separate. I'll take both._: Unicron snarled back. Primus regarded the message. Unicron. Love. The CPU boggled.

:_Where is this femme?_:

:_There aren't any coordinates out here in space. But, about five to eight million years you passed by here. It was just a small little, miserable water ball back then. No life._:

Primus reran his CPU back to the older memory files in his CPU, before freezing. The Allspark was on that planet. Couldn't Unicron feel it? Or, was he so bowled over by this new femme that he didn't care? Both thoughts were surprising. But, they were the only two that worked to any great degree. :_If I animate my own body and send it over, would you attempt to destroy it?_:

There was a long silence, before at last Unicron finally replied, :_No._:

Primus sighed as he reached towards the Allspark, the ark of light that consisted of him giving another machine life leapt out, slamming into a nearby car. A hologram of a human popped up into the car as it drove off. The human didn't notice until someone pointed out, "Simmons, what happened to your car?"

Primus, however, kept to driving along the road. :_Where are you going to re-enter the atmosphere?_:

:_Somewhere nice and quiet. Without a lot of plants. I want to at least say 'Sorry' before she destroys me and I have to reanimate another body._:

Primus asked cautiously, :_Do I wish to know where you got the bodies?_:

A negative flew over the link, and Primus sighed softly. Unicron waited nervously for Primus to pick out an area for landing before the body began to streak down through the atmosphere.

* * *

A/n: Yes, I did a second chapter, thank you both who reviewed, you really inspired me to continue, though I do hope more people will continue to review. It only takes five seconds!


	3. Chapter 3

Nature twitched as Gaia shivered. A fox paused for a split second, foot still in the air as the wind stood still. Nobody bothered looking at the Rocky Mountians however, as the bright streak of a comet fell steadily into the mountains.

"He's back, isn't he?" Nature demanded.

Gaia shrugged. "I'm… not sure. It has the same feel about it as the other, but it's also a little different."

"Why won't he stay dead?" Nature snarled, as her consciousness spread, shooting pass the unassuming car sitting on the edge of a large, gravel area. "I killed him once."

Gaia sighed softly, the gravel shivering in reply. "Don't forget that he is an alien robot. His CPU might have been installed in other robots."

"Does that mean he'll keep coming back over and over again?" Nature demanded horrified. A butterfly, almost completely entangled in a web, managed to fight its way out. The spider began to repair its spun gossamer, ever patient in its wait. Nature wasn't that patient however. She refused to wait for anything. Everything must press forward-or die.

Gaia body formed in the earth, the gravel giving her a much more pebbly skin. Nature struggled for a moment, before at last grudgingly giving into Gaia silent example. They stood together, not noticing the car silently sinking on its axels.

0o0o0o0o0

Primus hadn't really believed Unicron when the Destroyer had claimed that a sentient planet was organic in nature. He did now. The one woman made of gravel silently stepped back as Unicron borrowed body came perilously close.

The comet-like thing slammed into the ground, gravel showering both. Primus watched as Unicron transformed quickly, throwing up both hands to say, "I'm sorry about insulting your organics."

The green-skinned organic crossed both arms to glower at him. She was tiny, compared to him, but Unicron voice conveyed the utmost respect that he could. It wasn't much, and still sounded like it was bordering on contempt, but Primus had never, _ever _heard him so humble before. Not even when his creations had Unicron cornered and even Unicron had feared for his life.

It made his CPU reel from the unexpected turn-about in the personality. The green-skinned raised a hand, and Primus realized that she was undoubtedly going to kill Unicron unless he intervened. He transformed behind them, making both turn to him. "Hello."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The warm, deep, rumbling voice swept through Gaia, a shiver of delight cascading down her human back. The other alien, Unicron, had made her slightly uneasy for some odd reason. This alien however, was of an entirely different matter.

From the very moment his voice rumbled out of his mouth, she knew he was a leader, and a nurturer, like her. He held himself with the quiet authority of one who expected to be obeyed for the simple reason of the fact that he knew what he was doing. He stepped forward, nodding politely to them. "I have heard about you both."

Nature opened her mouth to say something biting and rude. Gaia yanked down on the earth around her, the human equivalent of a kick, saying hurriedly, "Have you? Might we know who you are?"

"My name is Primus." The robot rumbled, his optics calm and considering. "Might I know your names?"

"I am Gaia, the planet upon which you are standing. This is Nature, who controls the organic plants around you."

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you both-" Primus was broken off by a snort from Unicron. The alien frowned at Unicron, and Natures hand flicked out, ready to destroy him. Gaia tugged on her body, hard. She glowered at Gaia whose eyes went back to Primus. Now would not be the time to scare off the robot.

Nature ignored her as vines began to snake around Unicron, the green vines quickly sliding into miniscule cracks. "I told you not to come back."

"I just wanted to apologize." Unicron snarled back. Gaia stepped backwards with a sigh. Her sister would probably take her time with him this time. "If you don't want it then fine. But I'm not going to stop coming back."

A plate of metal cracked in half as the vines dropped it before it could crush its still delicately growing tendrils. The woody, thick part of the vine captured his feet. "I'm sorry." Gaia apologized to Primus, standing on the edge of the clearing. He had stiffened the second the organic plants had wrapped themselves around the feet. "If you need her to stop I could probably convince her to do so."

"No- its fine." Primus said, settling back, optics alight in some inner amusement. "She can't kill him, I don't think. Not while his actual body isn't here."

"Actual body?" Gaia repeated, eyebrows furrowing. She didn't think Nature would be able to actually kill him after he had come back the second time, but the fact that his body was elsewhere-

"He's… a sentient planet. Like you and me. He just animated a body and sent it here to talk and look at you. I myself animated a car that the humans created."

Gaia glanced at him, noticing the way he held himself. He balanced on the edge of his feet in a classical fight or flight response that seemed to transcend species and time. "Yes, the humans are Natures biggest heartache and pride."

He chuckled softly, "I can see why. She is part of them, yet they attempt to subjugate her."

"They never will. It'll always be impossible to control her, but not as impossible to control as me. After all, I am the Earth itself. Everything they need depends on me, and I can wipe them out I a second."

Primus regarded her thoughtfully. "So it is with all planets." His tone was neutral, but she heard the silent reproof behind the words. She bristled slightly at his silent condemnation, but he continued, "I personally do not believe in toying with my creations in that way."

"Hmm…" They both fell silent, watching Nature and Unicron shout at each other for awhile. At last she spoke up again, not wishing to loose too much respect in his eyes. "I don't really play with the humans, they're under Nature, but I do think that they could use a solid beating down. They're always fighting."

"If you don't want them to fight then you limit them from growing." Primus pointed out amused.

"I know. That's why I haven't just opened the earth beneath all of the idiots of the world and eaten them." Gaia replied calmly. Primus barely kept from flinching at the newest piece of information dropped at his feet.

He could see now why Unicron was obsessed with Nature, and why Gaia was suffering them to even be on her. She could dispose of the bodies whenever she wanted, and with Nature able to command the organics that wrapped around the furious Unicron… the two had a huge amount of power. Which left a lot of questions unanswered. Like why she was still here, circling around the same sun he had left her at.

"Have you traveled through the stars?"

"Traveled through the stars? Goodness, gracious no. When I was… well, when I became sentient, I wanted to create something so much. Nature, my sister, had just a single little protozoan about then. She was determined to expand over the entire world, and I agreed. After that, we're too dependant on the sun. She would die if I left it now."

"And you? Would you die?" Primus asked anxiously. He had found another sentient planet, and now he wasn't about to leave. No, he'd turn his body around and start traveling back towards her. It would take a few million years, but he would be able to get there, and from there he would stay with her to protect her from Unicron.

Some small voice in the back of his CPU wondered why he would do such a thing, but he hurriedly swept the voice out. He didn't want to think about it.

"I-don't remember what its like to be covered in nothing but ice and winter, but I'm game to try it, as soon as the humans die out."

Primus hesitated for a moment, before offering, "If the humans ever do die out on your planet, you could come with me. I'd be willing to help keep you at least a little warm and moving."

"Thank you." Gaia said thoughtfully. "I might just take you up on that offer later, after the humans die out or move out."

Primus flinched as the sound of crunching metal echoed in the clearing and Nature, triumphantly left the vines growing in the middle. Primus sighed as he took another step back. Gaia winced as yet another body came streaking through the universe, headed for their position.

Nature threw back her head and screamed in frustration.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry, not a lot of interaction between Primus and Unicron, but I needed to set up Primus and Gaia here. After all, one sentient planet housing creations to another. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Unicron didn't land on the ground, instead hovering a few feet in the air. Nature glowered up at him, arms crossing. He glowered down at her, his own arms crossing as well. They stared at each other like that for a long few moments, before Gaia and Primus diplomatically stepped in. "Unicron, come over here for a moment."

Unicron and Primus stood off to the side as Nature glowered at her sister. :_Alright, I believe you._:

Unicron smirked, optics nearly glowing from his delight. :_She's perfect. I must have her. I must._:

Primus refrained from saying out loud that the two could probably destroy each other before ever admitting that they liked each other. And from what he could tell, Nature despised Unicron. :_And how are you thinking of getting her?_:

Silence fell, wrapping its dark tendrils around them with icy coldness. :_I don't know._:

Primus shook his head. :_I would suggest you figure out some way to convince her. Certainly I know that it's going to be hard. You're already off on the wrong foot._:

Unicron muttered out loud, "Thank you for reminding me." The sarcasm made a slight whizzing noise as it flew harmlessly over Primus's head.

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind… I, while your trying to convince her, going to be with Gaia."

Unicron snorted, but he glanced at the two sisters, standing in the light. Primus, for the first time in millenniums actually looked at Unicron. Unicron had long existed before Primus, and even Primus knew not what worked in the CPU of Unicron. :_Primus- Do you think we should have a destruction contest?_:

"A _what_?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nature glowered at her sister as her sister looked back patiently. "But, Gaia! I don't want to get to know him! It's better that he should just die for insulting my careful work."

Gaia shook her head, the sigh quivering through the earth. "Nature, I thought you complained about being bored."

"I'd rather be bored then have to put up with him for any longer! You know- when that little two-bit processor landed here he had the gall to insult both of us! And he claimed that he could destroy us. Pah!"

Gaia's arms crossed. "Nature, that may be what he claimed, and it may be true."

Nature laughed at that. "Him, destroy us? His body-"

"That isn't his real body. Weren't you paying attention when Primus and I talked? His real body is a giant planet." Gaia pointed out. "What if his entire body is simply all metal?"

Nature fell silent at that, just as Primus voice squawked out, "A _what_?"

Both glanced over, interested. Unicron glanced back at them, blue optics glinting in the light, before looking back at Primus. "A destroying contest. Whoever destroys the most amount will win."

"And how do you plan on doing that? It can't be taken off the planet, and moreover, it's not like she can't just simply destroy it immediately. She's part of the planet."

"Easy, I send down several drones that your precious creations left lying around, reprogram them, and may the best planet win."

Primus gaped, appalled at the lack of planning and the wholesale destruction it promised- "Who would referee?" Nature demanded. Primus barely kept from jumping as her body formed in the air. "Moreover, would there be a time limit? How many?"

"Would you say ten drones, five seconds, you have to destroy them one at a time, each in a different way. Primus can make sure that I play fair, and Gaia can make sure you do."

"Are you suggesting I would cheat?" The soft, dangerous question hung in the air, twisting and twining its way around the emptiness.

Unicron had absolutely no social skills. None whatsoever. It was only he who couldn't hear the dangerousness behind that question. "Maybe."

Primus elbow smashed into Unicrons side before the word was anymore then halfway out. "Of course not. It is simply to mark your time-"

Before Unicron could say anything, Primus dragged him backwards. "If you don't mind us, we need to have a private conversation for a single moment-"

:_What do you think you're doing?!_: the message demanded, :_If you insult her now she'll never talk to you again._:

Angry, stormy optics glowered up at Primus, as Primus glowered downwards at the still-doubled over Unicron. Primus distantly realized that the optics were bright blue, signifying that Unicron was using one of the bodies of the Autobots, one of the chief protectors. It didn't matter much right now.

:_I was simply stating the truth. I thought you adored the truth Primus._: Unicron snarled back. Primus wondered if there was any way to take off the edge of his massive CPU ache.

:_I didn't think you ever told the truth._:

Unicron snorted. :_I'd never get around to seducing away any of your creations then. You have to imbue at least one truth per lie._:

That statement made Primus begin to think. How had Unicron taken away so many of his children? It was something worth looking into-

Back on Cybertron, more then one starving mech found themselves gibbering in thankfulness as a small well of energon was discovered. Energon was a rapidly dwindling commodity as Primus was unable to produce it, and repair his surface at the same time. As the war grew tougher, more damaging, the energon dwindled. Unicron straightened slowly, and Primus remarked out loud, "You should probably, the next time you come down, come as what you look like in robot mode."

Nature interrupted, "You mean that ugly face isn't what he always looks like?"

"No, it isn't." Unicron snarled. "And Primus, I'm working on it. It'll take a few orns to get the body fully replicated however. It's not like I have a mirror."

"Oh boy, I bet your real form is even uglier!" Nature laughed. Gaia looked aghast for a moment, before grabbing her sister.

"NATURE!" The earth rocking, ground trembling shout came from the very center of the planet, making both aliens stiffen slightly. "Nature-" Gaia continued in the same tone, "If you continue insulting guests, I will make myself a new volcano in the middle of London and erupt it."

"You-" Nature stopped, struggling with what she was going to say. "Fine. I won't insult him."

Gaia nodded, and slowly she relaxed, her voice no longer speaking from deep within her. "Good. Primus, Unicron, it's a duel."

"Wait, when did I suddenly get into this?" Primus demanded, perplexed.

* * *

A/n: Many thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers so far, may you continue to enjoy the story. For those just finding it, please review! Reviews keep chapters coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Unicron nodded as he finished reprogramming the drones. Perfect. Twenty were lined up, ready to go. "Primus-"

"Gaia and Nature are ready. Release them." Primus sighed. It had taken a lot of convincing, but here he was, standing on Unicrons surface, just waiting for the planet to swallow him up whole.

The planet smirked as he released half of the drones, sending them off towards the waiting Gaia. Primus followed after them, waiting until they were posed on Earths atmosphere, before shouting, "And NOW!"

Unircons mind presence twitched, the drones dove for the surfaces of both planets at the same time, before landing. Most of them didn't even have a chance to blink. Unicron shot one, swallowed another, melted a third, reprogrammed his own reprogramming to destroy a fourth-

Primus clicked off his internal time as the last exploded in a particularly spectacular explosion of light. "14 Astroseconds."

"Good." Unicron hummed to himself as his borrowed body abruptly dropped. Primus waited, wondering if Unicron had finished his other body so soon.

A dark shape pulled up beside him. "Come, Primus. Time to go down to see if Gaia and Nature have done their job."

As they folded up into their alternate forms of a sphere to travel to earth, Primus could spot the vague, wing-like protrusions on Unicrons back. "You have wings?"

"Solar panels, whenever I can't get to planets." Unicron shrugged. "It also gives me an extensive self-repair system whenever a planet fight backs."

"Fight backs?" Primus had the deadly sense of unreality.

"You weren't the only sentient planet."

That was a scary through, that he had left other planets to Unicrons mercy. "What do you mean 'sentient planets'?"

"While Gaia and her sister are one of the first organic planets I've run across, there were others."

"When?" Primus squeaked, surely _he _would've run across the planets first.

"Before this universe was created." Unicron said softly. Was it just Primus imagination, or was there a faint note of regret? Unicron sighed. "Sentient planets are the tastiest. But they also are the hardest to eat because they struggle so much."

"Why-" The mechs vocalizer squeaked to a halt. Primus forced himself to go on. This was a chance he'd never get again. "Why do you want to destroy the universe?"

"For peace. You try listening to a million 'non-sentient' planets chatter on endlessly about the things on top of them. Inane. Absolutely inane."

"Are you saying-"

Unicrons grin flashed in the growing darkness. "Yes, all planets are sentient Primus. All of them. They simply need time to wake up."

Primus felt sick to his stomach. Why hadn't his own computers caught it? Why had he been so blind? Unicron seemed to notice the inner turmoil, for he said softly, "The universe created you to defend itself, not the separate planets."

If Primus could, he would've glowered at the planet. "I was created by the universe to protect all of it. Something I obviously can't do."

"Doing better then the previous universe that I _did_ destroy." Unicron shrugged. "Can't save everyone."

Primus considered banging his head against a wall. He shouldn't be having this conversation with his greatest enemy. And why was Unicron consoling _him _about not being able to defeat the fellow planet? It didn't make sense-

Unicron smirked, and Primus optics narrowed. _Brothers. _A small part of his CPU tutted, without really realizing it.

0o0o0o0o0

Nature smirked in triumph as she stared at the destroyed bodies. Several had been torn apart by different animals, some had been buried beneath a fast growing tree, and others had simply been overheated by the amount of dust plugged within.

Gaia said demurely, "Fourteen astroseconds."

"Astroseconds?"

"Primus was very kind in showing me how long of a time frame Unicron was actually talking about. You're one astrosecond beneath the time."

Nature frowned. "Only one? Crud, Unicron will of probably beaten me."

"Calm down Nature-" Gaia breath froze as the returning signal of two mechs. "Oh, they're coming on down!"

Nature scowled as her senses swept upwards, up to where two dark spheres streaked towards the ground.

Unicron landed flashily in a spray of dirt, while Gaia watched on impassively. Primus alighted much more gently, barely denting the gravel. Nature crossed her arms, as she waited for him to transform.

A few moment later, she got her wish. If she had thought Primus was powerful looking for an giant robot, Unicron went beyond all expectations.

Soft orange and yellow paint splashed against his chest except for the intermediately covered purple splotches. The legs were smooth, grey in color. But it was the wing-like protrusions that caught her optics. They rose above his head sharply, before three batlike appendages came downwards. Horns crowned the top of his head, underscored by the double chin. "Well?" Unicron smirked.

"You- Since when did giant robots have wings?"

Unicron glanced back at the wings, optics darkening slightly in thought. Nature blinked as she realized his optics were a brilliant blue/green color. Primus cleared his vocalizer, and Nature turned as his own yellow optics reflected his discomfort.

Gaia stepped up to him, one hand coming to rest on a shoulder pad. "Primus, why don't you have wings like he does?"

"Because he's not one of the First Sentient Planets." Unicron snapped, and Primus glowered.

"Why don't you just rub my nose in all I don't know?"

"Whatever gives you the idea that I'm doing such a thing?" Unicron purred, leaning close. Primus didn't bother to reply as he coolly took a step back.

Natures one track mind impatiently dismissed the twos' talking. "Unicron, how fast did you destroy everything?"

"Me? Fourteen astroseconds."

The scream of pure rage echoed among the hills for a long, long time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but like always, R&R!


End file.
